


Surely You Must Know

by mimimola



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, might make into a full story? we'll see!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimola/pseuds/mimimola
Summary: “Why were you so willing to do this for me?”He smiled at her but didn’t answer right away. “Because… you’re my friend. I have to pay you back for teaching me English somehow, right?”She shook her head, releasing a huff of laughter through her nose. “Okay, so what are you going to do for me until my friends get here?”He gazed at her, smiling softly. “Before your friends come and take you away again, if you’ll let me… I’d like to take care of you.”
Relationships: Alejandro Beltrán de Miguel/Nora Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Surely You Must Know

When Nora awoke in such a beautiful place, she expected herself to match the environment. Her surroundings were something one only ever saw in the movies. The enormous bed of which she lay under the covers had a canopy―silky, transparent, white fabric that went higher than the ceiling of her own bedroom, and the ceiling in this room was at least two times that. The drapes were pulled open to reveal the luxuriousness of the place. There were marble columns that bore the weight of the ceiling, little stone statues of people, other knickknacks and various plants that were placed in every corner. There was even a fountain in the center of the room, gurgling pleasantly, providing calming background noise.

Nora sat up in the silky sheets and looked down. She in fact, did not match the interior of the house. Her clothes were still the same: plaid shirt and jeans, and she smelled like she needed a shower. Nevertheless, she sighed in relief. She’d rather be in her old, sweaty clothes than be changed into an expensive, clean, white outfit without her consent.

She was even more relieved to find that her phone and wallet were waiting for her on a nightstand on her right side and her phone still had battery and service. The time told her it was only after nine in the morning, just the day after. Good, so hardly any time passed at all. Was she still in Spain? Wherever she was, if she made a call, that would definitely get charged for roaming services. No matter, as long as she could contact her friends. But before making them worry, she decided to find out where she was first, and with whom.

She reluctantly got up from the soft bed and went towards a set of doors and gasped aloud when she opened them. The view was of the beach. The bright blue sea slapped her in the face and made her even more awake. It was incredible, and she realized that she could be in Mallorca, having seen pictures of this kind of view before. She and her friends had fantasized about saving up and taking a trip over to the island, but she was actually here―it was no dream.

As the realist in her finally kicked in, she knew she had to find out why she was here, where exactly in Mallorca, and with whom, because it was illogical to think that she was alone in this house. The thought scared her.

“Shit,” she said to no one. Had she been kidnapped? Whoever it was, they brought her far away from her friends and family and―but hang on, she still had all of her belongings from the day before, there weren’t any guards or thugs around that she could see, and if she needed to make a break for it, she could just exit out the window and head for the beach, where she could see little colorful dots moving around that were obviously people. And since her room was facing the ocean, she was most likely on the very edge of the estate and she could run for help easily. Plus, she felt completely lucid, no sign of alcohol or drugs pumped into her bloodstream. If she _had_ been kidnapped, her kidnapper was doing a pretty terrible job.

She felt better after thinking it through and decided to finally exit the room, but still with caution. At first, she was so overwhelmed by the many hallways and rooms she came face to face with, she wondered if she’d be doomed just by getting lost in the house. Then she heard a noise, like something coming from a TV, and a smell of cooking food. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled, deciding to follow her nose.

Eventually she made it to the kitchen, peeking around the corner, not wanting to be seen by whoever was in there. Her eyes nearly popped out of her socket, seeing how huge the kitchen was. At her apartment, the kitchen and dining room were the same room, not having much space, but it looked like the dining room was in a completely different area. Here, everything looked big and expensive. An island in the center was lined with a few stools, the countertops were made of heavy, pricey-looking, dark stone, and the cabinets were a deep, beautiful brown with ornate handles. Nora shook her head. Now was not the time to be gawking at the interior of this house again.

She turned her attention to the figure standing in front of the fancy stove. He wore all black, and his hair sure looked familiar…

“Alejandro?” she realized, standing up straight and coming into view. He turned to face her, wearing a striped, red and white apron and that almost made her snort. But she no longer felt threatened, now knowing that it was Alejandro. She knew he was one of the few people she could trust, especially compared to…

“Good morning,” he said. He gestured to the stove, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m afraid my cooking skills are limited, but I thought you might be hungry so I… Nora?” He turned off the stove and moved towards her, looking concerned. “Is everything okay?”

Nora couldn’t answer, she had a lump in her throat and her vision blurred.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean to―”

He was interrupted when she stepped forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around her waist and knocking the breath out of him. He quickly ditched the turner in his hands and embraced her, shutting his mouth. Nora cried softly, inhaling the smells in his apron: eggs and toast. Having something familiar and recognizable in front of her, breakfast food and him, she felt so relieved.

After a moment, she stepped back and was immediately embarrassed. His apron now had a giant wet spot of tears and snot. He didn’t seem to mind though and quickly handed her a tissue.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, voice now raspy and she cleared her throat. “Yes, please.”

He smiled at her and instructed her to sit on one of the stools and he shoveled the eggs from the pan onto a plate. Then, he retrieved two pieces of toast and cut slices of mozzarella cheese, tomatoes and avocado, placing it on the toast and topping everything with salt and pepper.

“I only know how to make scrambled eggs,” he apologized. “Anything else and I completely ruin it.” He placed the food in front of her. “What would you like to drink?” He went over to the fridge and observed the many contents. “I have water, milk, orange juice―ah, _chocolate_ milk―”

“Chocolate milk,” the five year old in Nora quickly responded. “Thank you.”

Once she had finally settled in to her food and was contentedly eating, Alejandro removed his apron and leaned forward against the island across from her, arms resting on the countertop.

“I know this is very sudden,” he told her. “And you must have a lot of questions for me. I’ll answer them all for you.”

“Okay,” Nora said slowly, then finished the last of the eggs. She took a large gulp of milk, wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin he handed her (because of course he had cloth napkins) and took a deep breath, staring at him.

“Where am I?”

“Mallorca,” he answered promptly.

 _Yes! I was right_ , she thought. “Is this your house?”

“My grandfather’s. He allows me to come here as long as I clean up after myself.”

“Was bringing me here your idea?”

“Actually, it was Cris’s.”

Nora raised an eyebrow.

“Cristina,” Alejandro laughed, correcting himself. “Not my Cris. After what happened yesterday, she asked me if I could bring you here. Your friends will be here within the next couple of days,” he assured her. “They just wanted to take care of a few things for you before they arrived.”

Another lump formed in Nora’s throat but she quickly swallowed it down with some more chocolate milk. She had the best friends in the world, really.

“Anything else you’d like to know?”

“Yes,” she said. “Why were you so willing to do this for me?”

He smiled at her but didn’t answer right away. “Because… you’re my friend. I have to pay you back for teaching me English somehow, right?”

She shook her head, releasing a huff of laughter through her nose. “Okay, so what are you going to do for me until my friends get here?”

He gazed at her, smiling softly. “Before your friends come and take you away again, if you’ll let me… I’d like to take care of you.”

Her mouth opened slightly, then she returned the smile. She knew he was sincere, and she knew she’d be safe here, with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to provide any context into what has happened to Nora because I'm thinking about making this a full-length fic instead of leaving it as a one shot?? Maybe! I definitely have some ideas and I think it'd be so much fun to have a norandro college AU!!!  
> Also, I pictured the room Nora was in something kind of like the palace from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. I really like Indiana Jones hehe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
